100 Themes: Night World
by killerbee07
Summary: A list of 100 words and I have to write drabbles or onexshots that revolve around each. Find out why Delos hates the stars 34 , what Galen really means when he says "kitten" 23 , and Mare's general attitude toward vampire novels 39 .
1. Introduction

Here's the100 Themes challenge. It is 100 oneshots about:

1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Fortitude

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. Cat

24. No Time

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying-

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance-

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation

List by: ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade

**So, basically, if you haven't caught on yet, I will be writing a series of onexshots surrounding each of the 100 prompts/ themes.**


	2. Love

2: Love

RASHEL and Quinn did not express their love in the same way as the other soulmate couples. They didn't hold hands, they didn't cuddle, and they didn't have deep, meaningful conversations that lasted until late in the night.

But that didn't mean they didn't love each other.

They just had a different way of showing it.

Small gestures that could mean the world if looked at from the right angle. Looks given that would make even the toughest cookie cry if they knew what it meant; if they could see the meaning behind the reality- hardened eyes.

Rashel wasn't used to what Quinn was, and Quinn had not overcome his past. And although it may seem to an outsider that they were offering no support to the other, although it may seem like they were not trying to come closer, although it may seem like they were only still together because the silver chord forced them to be- none of that was true.

They were offering support- just not in the way one would expect from a partner. They were trying to become closer- they were just taking their time and going about it in their own unique way. And they were not together just because the silver chord bound them.

They were together because, although at times it may have seemed doubtful, they loved each other.

**I've never associated Rashel and Quinn with the lovey dovey soulmate couples, mostly because that doesn't seem their style. So, that's why this prompt is written this way.**


	3. Light

3: Light

Mary- Lynnette frowned. It was still too light.

It seemed like it would never get dark enough to stargaze. It seemed like the sun would stay in the sky forever- and forever she would stay- sitting on her hill.

_Come on_, Mary- Lynnette scolded herself. _It wouldn't kill you to have some patience._

_Yes it would_. A small, dramatic part of her protested. A part she hadn't even known existed before Ash had come along and embedded parts of his mind into hers. Where she found herself more reckless, more impatient- she was sure some of her less attractive qualities were coming out in him.

She could just imagine him running around town, scrambling to buy the newest telescope. Wait, scratch that. He wouldn't need a telescope.

And how did she know he hadn't forgotten her already? His morals had been questionable before he came to Briar Creek, how could she know if he had really changed? What if he had only led her on so he could have a source of free blood whenever he came to visit his sisters?

No, she couldn't think like that. It wasn't true, and deep down, she knew it, but she couldn't help but think…

She sighed and shook her head, then realized it had finally gotten dark enough for her favorite activity.

She upended her binoculars and got lost in the sky…

… completely unaware that while she crooned at a particularly bright star, Ash was doing just the same thing.


	4. Dark

4: Dark

**A little while after Huntress**

It was dark, so really, Morgead couldn't be blamed. But, naturally, Jez held him at fault anyway.

"I'm just asking for you to be a bit more considerate, is all," she huffed and turned on her side, back to her soulmate.

Morgead grimaced. "Well, maybe if you hadn't been in my way, this wouldn't have happened."

"I thought we'd agreed," Jez whipped around to face him, "That this was _my_ side."

And by her side, she meant the bed. The light had been off, and Morgead had been tired- stumbling in after hours and hours spent in front of a video game console, battling to the death with Val.

He'd shuffled over to the bed, practically fell on it… and discovered he'd landed on a very squirmy, very temperamental Jez.

"We did, but you know I need more than half the bed," Morgead shrugged apologetically. "I'm a big boy, I like my space."

Jez huffed. "Well, it's my space too. You'd do good to remember that." Then, she reached over, clicked off the bedside lamp, and they were once again plunged into darkness.

Morgead lifted the covers, prepared to slide in, and…

"Other. Side." Jez snarled.

"Oh," Morgead nodded. "Yeah. I forgot."


	5. Seeking Solace

**5: Seeking Solace**

*** Takes place shortly after Jez leaves the gang and is taken in by the Goddard family.**

Jez had no one to turn to.

In times like these she _would_ have run to her Uncle Bracken, and if he couldn't help, she _would_ have turned to the gang, and if it wasn't a problem they could solve, well… at least she had Morgead.

But _now_ she had no one.

No, that wasn't true. She had plenty of people.

She had Aunt Nan and Uncle Jim. She had Claire, she had Ricky, and she had the school counselors (whom she'd been referred to more than once).

But they couldn't help her. She couldn't trust them with something like this. She couldn't curse them with her problems any more than she already had.

She pulled the covers close to her- trying to simulate the feeling of arms going around her. The arms of someone who would understand.

It was hopeless, of course, but it made her feel just the tiniest bit better.

She shifted to that she was lying on her side. In the darkness, on the nightstand, she could make out the vague shape of the phone.

That phone… that phone could connect her to anyone she longed for. Uncle Bracken, Raven, Val, Morgead. And they were a whole lot better than an old, frayed blanket.

She reached out and laid her hand on the power chord that connected the phone to the power source. Her fingers trailed along it until she reached the buttons of the phone. She knew Uncle Bracken's number by heart. She wouldn't even have to turn the light on to get what she desired.

But no. She had to commit to this. She had to lead a normal, human life- and if she was going to do that, she had to leave everything from _before_ behind.


	6. Breaking Away

**6: Break Away**

***A week after Spellbinder/ Enchantress**

Thea sat in her new kitchen, with her new boyfriend, and did her homework at a new table.

Everything was so new. Everything was so different.

It had been nearly a week since she'd been cast away, since she'd drunk the 'Lethe' and 'forgotten everything'.

It still pained her to think of her old life. It pained her to see Dani **(I think that was Thea's witch friend)** at school and have to pretend she didn't know her, but what pained her more was Blaise's absence. All her life, Blaise had been like an older sister. A troublesome one, but still her sister. And now, to know that never seeing her again was a strong possibility, Thea felt more torn than ever.

Thea wept with sorrow to know that Blaise was gone for good. Yet, at the same time, she couldn't help but grin because she was finally with Eric.

She was confused, to say the least. There was a time when it had seemed like everything would turn out ok, when Thea thought she could have both Eric and Blaise, but those dreams were long gone.

But, she supposed this was the way it was supposed to be.

This was the pain of breaking away, and it wouldn't be breaking away if she didn't feel it.


	7. Heaven

**7: Heaven**

***Morgead is about nine, Jez is about eight.**

_This is true heaven_, Morgead thought as he grinned at a soggy Jezebel.

Although the cold did not affect him, he was itching from the dirty lake water, and squinting because the moonlight was just a little too bright for his powerful eyes- but he was still in heaven.

Jez's teeth were chattering as she moved a stiff arm in an attempt to make a wave. "I'm a weak human!" She cried. "I'm so cold!"

Morgead laughed at her impression, "But you forgot the best part!"

"And what's that?" Jez frowned and tilted her head, not liking that Morgead had found something wrong with her little act so soon after it had begun.

Morgead grinned and nodded towards the shore. Then Jez understood and started her miniature play from the beginning.

"Life guard! Coast guard! Anybody!" Jez screamed and Morgead laughed his head off, slipping completely under the surface several times when he forgot to keep pumping his legs. Like any one of those selfish vermin would jump in a freezing lake to save some one, even if that some one was a little girl.

Jez looked at the empty beach saying, "It'd be more fun if there was someone close enough to hear us."

Morgead disagreed.

He didn't want anyone but him and Jez in this oceanic, moonlit heaven.

**Oh, goodness, I just had a really bad scare! I was on the Doc Upload page but for some reason I thought I was on the 100 themes chapter/ content page and I was like "When the heck did I post the chapters from Happenings of Hawthorne on this story! Oh my gosh! What did I do!"**

**Anyway, has that ever happened to you? Cause it freaked me out.**


	8. Innocence

**8: Innocence **

***When Gillian walked into the Night World club during Dark Angel**

Ash winced when he spotted her.

She was small, fragile. Her hair was clipped short and her head was held high. But, despite the air of defiance that she exuded, Ash couldn't shake the feeling that she was still just a child.

She was so innocent.

And around her, crowding in, were the not so innocent. The dirty, foul mouthed, monsters. It shamed him to think that if he were merely a year younger, he would be closing in on her too. Hoping for a nice, delicate meal.

But he wasn't a year younger. He'd lived through Briar Creek and Mary- Lynnette and he was all the wiser for it.

He wasn't the Ash he'd been.

He pushed forward- past the shape- shifter whose animal scent was masked by the stench of cigar smoke and alcohol. Past the werewolf with the gauge in his ear and the dragon tattoo across his face. Past the vampires who surrounded her.

She was sitting on a barstool, and he could see the confidence leaking out of her ounce by ounce. She had realized that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

He took her by the elbow. "Why don't you come outside with me?" He exerted a touch of mental pressure and she stood. She walked through the club as if in a daze.

"Have fun," Somebody called from behind him, but he didn't check to see who it was.

They were outside now. They stood on the snow dusted sidewalk and he scanned the nearby area. "Is that your car?" He asked- gesturing at an old, beat up vehicle at the corner.

She didn't answer.

He murmured something about her not really being a witch, and about him being a Redfern, but about halfway through the stopped paying attention to what he was saying, because he had another thing on his mind. He'd helped her.

He'd walked into that club, seen her, and helped her. Not because he had to, but because he'd wanted to.

He was one step closer to returning to Mare.

He watched as she walked away, scrambled bits of their conversation sticking in his head.


	9. Drive

**9: Drive**

Poppy loved road tripping.

She loved that she could constantly blast music, that she could roll down the window and feel the wind in her hair. But most of all, she loved that James was always a scant eight inches away from her.

Anytime she wanted, she could reach out and take his hand in hers, knowing that he wouldn't pull away. Knowing that _this_ was finally for real.


	10. Breathe Again

**10: Breathe Again**

***After Jez left the gang**

Morgead wanted more than anything to breathe again. He wanted to be able to breathe in and bellow out a loud, obnoxious laugh. Like he used to- when Jez was by his side.

Or, more accurately, when _he_ was by _her_ side. She was the leader, after all.

He rifled through the things she had left in the drawer in the bedside table. A pair of socks, a picture of them when they had gone to a vermin theme park, a couple quarters she had been saving on the off chance she'd actually need them.

She wouldn't, though. Her family was filthy rich.

He shoved the quarters into his pocket.

-0-

The others got out of school around three o'clock, so he had an hour and a half to burn.

Usually, he spent his down time sleeping- but with Jez gone, he couldn't sleep. Not even a little bit. So, Morgead had taken to long walks in the park; something he'd never expected from himself.

Morgead passed by a fountain and spotted the glint of coins at the bottom.

Quarters.

He walked to the edge- peered in- then rocked back on his heels. Reaching into his pocket, he fingered the quarters he'd put in there earlier.

Pulling one out, he flipped it over in his palm and tossed it into the air.

_Please come back,_ he wished.

He stood there for a moment, then, feeling like a fool, he walked away.

He shouldn't delude himself…

-0-

… but still he did. It tortured him, but he still did it. Opening the door to his apartment, he scanned the room for a wave of flaming hair. He inhaled, but only picked up the faint, leftover scent that had clung to the walls. The scent that imbedded itself after years and years of being here.

The scent of _her_.

Refusing to let go. Refusing to let _him_ go.

_You should have made a more reasonable wish. _He thought glumly.

** Hey guys! Sorry for the wait.**


	11. Memory

**11. Memory**

There were so many things to be remembered, so many lives to sift through. Often, Hannah thought she would go crazy.

But what drove her nearly to the brink were the emotions.

They were odd feelings, all of them so different- ranging all over the place. She'd never expected to feel like this about any one person. She'd never expected to have this well of knowledge at her fingertips. She'd never expected any of it.

It worried her. It threatened her sanity.

Sometimes, she almost thought it wasn't worth it.

But it was, and she abolished any thoughts that hinted otherwise each and every time she saw Thierry. Her soulmate. Theorn.

And no matter how hard she searched, no matter how hard she jogged her newfound memory, she never once found anything like it. Her past selves had all passed before reaching this point.

But not her. She was the lucky one.

**Got to be honest: my least favorite so far. Kind of disorganized and rough around the edges, and overall, very crappy. I'll probably go back and fix it when I have time.**


	12. Insanity

**12. Insanity**

Poppy most definitely hadn't expected it.

She'd figured Morgead would be the one to go, or maybe Ash, or even herself. Never once had she thought James, her Jamie, would be the first to go insane in this house full of Redferns.

"You want to have a picnic," Poppy said slowly, wondering if James had fully understood what he'd just said.

"Yes," He answered, and gave a nod.

"Outside." Poppy confirmed.

"Yes," He, once again, answered.

"In this heat?" Poppy asked. "Jamie, it's 105 degrees."

"Yes." James said.

She closed her eyes. "Why?" She asked incredulously.

"I think it would be fun." James said. "Besides, it would give us a chance to get away from the others."

"Yeah, maybe, but it would also give us a chance to die of heat stroke." Poppy explained. "And here I was, thinking you were the rational one."

James shook his head. "Like it really matters. We'll be fine. Vampires don't experience weather like humans do." **(A/N: I'm pretty sure Quinn said something like that in 'The Chosen'.)**

Poppy shook her head. "I'm still not risking it."

James scowled. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to enjoy it on my own."

"Go ahead," Poppy told him. "I'll start shopping for tombstones."


	13. Misfortune

**13: Misfortune**

How a 'cool guy' like Ash had ever fallen for an astronomy geek like Mary- Lynnette was beyond Kestrel's range of understanding, but she wondered about it quite a lot.

However, more often, she wondered how someone as smart as Mary- Lynnette could be as unfortunate as to fall in love with such a stupid Redfern. How could fate be so cruel to the sweet girl?

It made her think about her own destined love (she knew he was out there somewhere, everyone had one). She wondered what he would be like. Would be some boring, law abiding middle-aged man, or a teenage crackhead?

With her luck, the former. Crack addiction can be solved, boringness… Kestrel didn't think so. If her soulmate was boring, she was stuck with boring.

But, then, maybe it wouldn't be so terrible. After all, she didn't think someone like Ash could be happy with someone like Mary-Lynnette- but he was obviously enthralled with her.

Kestrel decided, in the end, that when it came to soulmates, there was no such thing as misfortune. People could change, situations could always get better, and no matter what, soulmates always had each other. That was more than most non- soulmated couples could say.

**Hey there!**

**Just wanted to let you know I'm going on a road trip and I'm not bringing my laptop so it is extremely likely there will be no more updates for 2 weeks. I am, however, bringing a notebook, so I won't completely slack off my stories!**

** - killerbee07**


	14. Smile

**14: Smile**

James loved her smile.

It was bright, it was bold, and it was absolutely perfect.

Her coppery curls bounced as she bounded up to him, away from the group of bigger boys she'd just annihilated.

Up close, her eyes were a surprising shade of green- deep and sparkling, like they were alive.

"Wanna be friends?" She asked.

James, living in stunned silence for a moment, didn't know what to say. He nodded. He smiled.

She grinned even wider.


	15. Silence

**15: Silence **

**Just after Daughters Of Darkness.**

Mary- Lynnette lay on her hill, but she wasn't stargazing.

As sappy as it sounded, she was searching her soul, looking for some remnant of Ash's. She missed him desperately, already. She hadn't lasted even a week without him, how could she last the whole of the next year?

She pulled at the chord she knew was there, she tugged as hard as she could, but it was useless. Ash was too far away to hear her. All she got out of her efforts was silence.


	16. Questioning

**16: Questioning**

**A little while after Daughters of Darkness**

"You and Jade aren't soulmates," Mare said one day, while her brother and she lugged equipment up to the hill in preparation for that night.

"And?" Mark grumbled. It was true, although they both loved each other very much, they were not connected by the famed silver chord.

"What will you do if you find your soulmate?" Mare asked as she propped the telescope up.

"I-i-i-" Mark stuttered.

"Because you wouldn't be able to resist." Mare extended a leg of the telescope. "I mean, I know you love Jade and all, but finding your soulmate is something entirely different."

Mark frowned. "Come on, Mare, I don't want to talk about this. And besides, what are the chances of that ever happening? There are about a trillion people in this world- what probability do I have of finding that _one_."

Mare shrugged. "I would have said the same thing just a few months back."

"Just shut up, okay?" Mark snapped at her.

Mare shot a sharp look at her brother, but didn't say anything else on the matter.

**What do you think Mark would do if he met his soulmate? (Because, if you remember, Jade and Mark aren't soulmates). **


	17. Blood

**17: Blood**

Rashel can't help but be repulsed by his need for blood.

She knows it's natural, he's a vampire, but she's still disgusted.

So, when Poppy says being drunk from is actually 'pretty rockin'', Rashel merely scowls.

"No, really," Poppy insists. "It's like… the bond, but stronger. More connected somehow."

"But that's so completely wrong." Rashel shakes her head. Even though he'd bitten her, even though the connection was incredible.

"It feels right," Poppy shrugs. "Give it a try, open your mind."

Rashel makes a face. Decides she never will. Not again.

Her blood is her own.


	18. Rainbow

18: Rainbow

Poppy was a rainbow, to James. Lips that were the most inviting shade of red imaginable, hair that was a flaming, orange mass, and eyes that were so, so green. Such an honest shade of green.

And, of course, her outfits always filled in the rest—blues and purples and yellows.

Yes, Poppy was truly a living rainbow.


	19. Grey

**19: Grey**

Delos hated the color grey, especially when he saw it outside of Black Dawn. It had always seemed to him that Grey should be confined within the mountains. It was miserable and sorrowful and hopeless.

It reminded him of his old home.

The sky had rarely ever been anything _but_ grey there, and seeing out here… it just didn't seem right.

Delos shifted in the lawn chair and continued looking up at he ominous clouds.

"It's going to rain," Maggie said softly, and he blinked at her.

But Delos knew better. There were two distinctly different types of grey. One meant rain, and the other was merely bleak refusal to let the sun shine through. This was the bleak kind.

Delos turned his gaze back to the sky and continued his glaring.


	20. Fortitude

**Fortitude:**

Those forty-some minutes were hell, and Ms. Anderson was the devil.

"I'm not going to lie," Mary-Lynnette's lab partner shrugged unapologetically, "I have no idea how to work this thing."

"It's a Bunsen burner." Mary-Lynnette said through clenched teeth. "We've only been using them for the last three months."

"_You've_ been using them, _I_ was coasting by fine in Bio."

Yes. Because in this pitiless world of scheduling errors, the one and only Ash Redfern had dropped midsemester into her chemistry class.

Hell.

**Well, that took an AU turn. Not that I should be surprised-it seems like AU's are all I'm writing these days.**

**Please review, if just to let me know you're still reading!**


End file.
